parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gummi Bears meet Tarzan part 3
they enter the jungle Tummi wow this must be paradise for gorillas Terk look mama overthere various gorillas Kala shes back and she brought some friends Terk who might you guys be Tummi im Tummi and these are my comrads Gruffi Zummi Sunni Grammi and Cubbi and were the gummi bears Terk nice to meet you my name is Terk Gorilla are you all right Kala im fine no really i just got a little sidetracked Gorilla well um isnt that just so so Terk its freaky looking okay what is it Gorilla Terkina Terk well it is i mean what is that anyway Kala hes a baby Cubbi yeah we found him in that abandon treehouse Terk oh i cant wheres his mama Kala well im going to be his mother now Sunni thats right Terk you know hes not so bad once you get used to him Kalas gonna be its mother now suddenly Kerchak appears Tummi that must be the dad Kala Kerchak i saved him from Sabor Cubbi who is Sabor Tummi Sabor must be that leopard that attacked us at the treehouse Kerchak Kala it wont replace the one we lost and who are these strange creatures Sunni im Sunni and these are my comrads Tummi Gruffi Cubbi Zummi and Grammi and were Gummi Bears Kala yes and he needs me Kerchak but Kala look at it its not our kind no no you must take it back Tummi she cant take it back Kala hes right Kerchak if i do it will die Kerchak if the jungle wants him then Kala i want him Kerchak Kala i cant let you put our family in danger Kala holds him up does this look dangerous to you suddenly Kerchak roars pounding his chest Tummi ah oh never question danger to Kerchak becuase he really knows how to scare somebody Kerchak was it alone Kala yes Sabor killed his family Kerchak are you sure Sunni yes and there were no others Kerchak then you may keep him Kala Kerchak i know he ll make a good son Kerchak i said he can stay that doesnt make him my son we will rest here for tonight Terk so whats you gonna call it Kala im going to call him Tarzan Terk Tarzan okay hes your baby Gorilla allright little lady come on its way past your bedtime Terk aw mom Tummi Tarzan i like that name Terk aw mom Gorilla no Terk five more minutes Gorilla no Terk two more minutes Gorilla no Terk one more minutes Sunni oh no the baby is crying Kala oh no no ssh ssh dont cry come on come on im here singing come stop your crying it will be allright just take my hand hold it tight i will protect you from all around you i will be here dont you cry Phil Collins for one so small you seem so strong my arms will hold you keep you safe and warm this bond between us cant be broken i will be here dont you cry cause you ll be in my heart yes youll be in my heart from this day on now and forever more youll be in my heart no matter what they say yes youll be in my heart always Kala always and they fall asleep Category:Tarzan Movie Spoofs